


Under Cover

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

You suck in a breath of air to scream at the sight of a stranger in your home. With a gun. But he quickly covers your mouth with his hand.  
“FBI. I’m FBI. It’s okay.” You can see the letters on his vest now. “I’m gonna uncover your mouth. Don’t scream.” You nod, he uncovers you mouth, “Put your hand on my shoulder I need you to follow me out of here.” You do as he says and he leads you out of the house and behind one of the cars with flashing lights. “Stay behind this car. If anyone who isn’t a cop or and FBI agent comes out of that house hide.”  
“What are you talking about? I live there. Alone.”  
“I know.” He looks over at you, his dark brows furrowed. He’s a good looking man, exactly what you think an FBI agent should look like. He’s muscular, with buzzed hair and little facial hair. You hear shots being fired and the agent next to you blocks you from the gunfire.   
“Oh my god. Who is in my house?” Your voice shakes.   
“Do you know a man named Jerry Spiller?”  
“Yes. He’s the janitor at my work.”  
“He’s killed four women that look like you. We had a feeling that he was coming for you.”  
“Why would he come for me? I’ve never been anything but nice to him.”   
“I don’t have time to explain here. Hotch I’ve got her.” He says into an earpiece. Who is he talking to? Whose ‘Hotch’?  
“Get in the car.” You do as he says not wanting to argue with someone with a gun. He climbs into the back seat with you and gun still in hand. “I’m Derek Morgan by the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

He keeps himself between you and your house when a man takes off. You can tell it takes all of his willpower to stay in the car with you.   
“You can go.”  
“Hotch wants me to stay here.”  
“Okay.” He’s itching to go. You can see it. A few minutes later he pops open the car door.   
“He ditched them. But I’m gonna stay with you until they find him.”   
“You don’t seem like the kind of guy who likes to sit and wait.” You say climbing out of the car.   
“You’re very perceptive.” He ushers you into your house and locks the door behind you.  
“I like to watch people. I’m good at reading them.”   
“That’s what I do for a living.” He’s moving through your small house shutting blinds and checking doors and windows.   
“What are you doing?”  
“Your front door was open earlier.”  
“I just got home.” You glare at him you’re not an idiot. He has the nerve to laugh.   
“All right all right.” He’s finished clearing the house and has positioned himself against one of the kitchen walls. He really does look like a badass in his dark jeans, thick soled boots, tshirt and bullet proof vest. His tattoos are peaking out around the sleeve and collar. You look away to finish putting your groceries away when you hear the sound of Velcro being pulled apart.   
“What are you doing?” You ask as he drops the vest behind your couch.   
“Someone is coming up your walkway. I’m your boyfriend.”   
“Wait what? No.” He’s already pulled his shirt out and down to cover his gun.   
“Why not?”  
“It’s weird and I don’t even know you.”   
“I’m Derek Morgan. I told you that in the car. I need you to trust me and roll with this okay Serena?”  
“How do you know my name?”   
“I work for the FBI. We found you doing research about Jerry Spiller.” The doorbell rings. “Trust me.” He says again and he moves to the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

“I saw the police here earlier Serena. Is everything alright?”  
“Yes Mrs. Lee. Everything is fine.” You sigh, ever since you moved in Mrs. Lee has been as nosey as they come.   
“And who is this young man?”  
“Derek.”  
“I’m Serena’s boyfriend ma'am.”  
“What happened to Chris?” She asks sharply.   
“We broke up almost three months ago.” You say, it’s really only been about a month and you still get that sort of sick feeling in your stomach when you think about him.  
“You’re better off without him. That one was trouble. You’re not trouble are you Mr.?”  
“Morgan ma'am. And no I’m not.”   
“Good. Last thing we need is gangs in this neighborhood.” For a little Asian woman Mrs. Lee could be awful racist, implying that the agent might be involved with gangs because of his dark skin tone. You can tell that Derek knows that’s exactly why she said gangs too because the next thing he says is,  
“Actually ma'am I work for the FBI and before that I was with Chicago PD.”   
“Well now that we can rest easy knowing you’re safe.“ She says to you, "I’ll let you be.”  
“Have a nice night Mrs. Lee.” You call as she bustles out the door and down your driveway. “You know the whole neighborhood is going to know about you in less than a half hour right?”  
“Yep.” He grins at you and you can’t help the way your heart pounds against your rib cage.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later it’s dark outside and you’re on edge. You just know that Jerry is out there. Biding his time. Neither you or Derek says much after Mrs. Lee leaves.   
“You hungry?” You ask looking up from the book you haven’t really been reading.   
“I could eat.”   
“Tacos?”  
“Sounds great.” He smiles at you again and it’s hard not to smile back.  
He eats four tacos. Each one is full to almost bursting, thankfully you’re too anxious to eat even a full one so there’s plenty of filling for him.   
“You’re an excellent cook.” He says finishing off his last taco.  
“Thanks, tacos aren’t too hard.” You say with a laugh.  
“You’re gonna be okay.” He says softly and you look at him puzzled.   
“You hardly ate a thing. I’m trained to watch people and I’m good at my job.”   
“I just keep thinking about how he could be outside. Right now. Just waiting.”  
“I’ve got your back Serena. He’s not getting to you. I promise.” You nod then stand and wrap your half of a taco in some cling wrap, maybe you’ll be hungry later. Derek stands and starts clearing things off the table. The two of you work together and get the kitchen cleaned up quickly. You drop down on the floor and flip on the tv, there’s a hockey game on tonight and you could use the distraction.   
“Woah woah you’re a hockey fan?”  
“Oh yea. Minnesota Wild for the cup man.”   
“Uh oh. I’m a Blackhawks fan.” You roll you’re eyes.   
“Of course I get locked in a house with a Hawks fan.” He laughs.  
“I’ll cheer for your team tonight if it makes you feel any better.”  
“Only a tiny bit.” You can’t help but tease. The rivalry between your two teams would have made a game between them extremely distracting tonight. You could have really gone for distracting.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning you wake up on your bed. You’re not sure how you got there because you know you didn’t even see the end of the game. When you go out to the main part of your house you see that Derek is still asleep on the couch. You creep into the kitchen and make coffee as quietly as possible and you take out two mugs so Derek doesn’t have to go digging later. You turn back toward the coffee pot and he’s standing there. Just looking at you.   
“Holy shit!” You yelp nearly dropping both coffee mugs in the process.  
“Sorry.” He says softly.  
“You move very quietly.” You say as your heart slows to normal.   
“FBI training teaches us how to do that. How did you sleep?”  
“I don’t think I really slept much.”   
“Well we have a full day of waiting so what do you wanna do?”  
“I’d suggest poker but I have a bad feeling that you’d catch all my tells.”   
“I have a feeling that you’d catch a few of mine too.”   
“What the hell. Let’s do it.” You actually enjoy yourself. Forgetting that a crazy stalker is out there for a couple hours makes you feel normal. The two of you end up being able to read each other really well and that’s when the flirting starts. Of course he starts it, to try and throw you off. You’re not gonna back down though, you grin over at him as you lay down your cards, a full house.   
“Damn girl I did not see that coming.”  
“Let’s see them.” He lays down two pair.   
“Yes!” You clap pulling the pretzels you’re playing with toward you.   
“Did you hear that?”   
“What the sound of my winning?”   
“No.” You look at him eyes wide and he places a finger to his lips. He pulls his gun out from under his shirt, you had forgotten it was there. “Stay here.” He says quietly and you nod.


	6. Chapter 6

There’s a loud crash and the sounds of struggling.  
The two men come flying into the living room and Derek is pinned to the ground.   
“Run Serena!” Derek yells as Jerry hits him again. You don’t. Instead you launch yourself at Jerry knocking him off of the Agent. You continue the roll off of him but he catches your ankle with one hand. He drags you back toward him and you kick him in the face with your free foot. He howls in pain but lets go. You scramble away from him.  
“Derek! Derek!” You shriek bolting into the room where you last saw him with his gun. There it is under the corner of your bed, you grab it and turn to face the doorway. If Jerry comes around that corner you will shoot him. There’s another slam and then silence.   
“Serena?” Derek calls and you lower the gun, you head out of the bedroom and see Jerry unconscious on the floor his hands cuffed behind him. “Are you okay?” Derek asks gently.   
“Yea. Here.” You turn the gun away from him and hand it to him butt first.   
“Thanks.” He says quietly and you have a feeling he’s not just thanking you for the gun.   
“You too.” You say softly. You’re shaking and tears are flooding your vision you feel his hands on your arms as he pulls you to him, wrapping you in his arms. Derek lets you cry into his chest, gently stroking your back.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek leads you out of the house and calls his boss, Hotch, from your front porch. He can still see Jerry but Derek doesn’t want you to be anywhere near him.   
“I’m going to bring you to my apartment so you have somewhere to stay. Your place is a crime scene now.”  
“For how long?”  
“A couple of days.” It could be worse, you’re both okay although his left eye is swelling.   
“You might want to get some ice on that eye of yours.” You say.   
“I’m fine. You shouldn’t have gotten involved in the fight.” You shoot him a glare.   
“If I hadn’t we might have been in much worse shape.”  
“I know but it was dangerous.” You shrug.   
“I wasn’t going to stand by and not do anything.” He can tell you’re irritated and as you turn to walk away he stops you with a gentle hand on your shoulder.   
“Hey.” He says softly. “I’m sorry. Thank you for helping l just didn’t want to see you get hurt.”   
“I understand that. And I’m not suggesting I would have been okay without you here. I would have been screwed but I’m not completely helpless.” You take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. “So thank you for being here.” He pulls you toward him again, crushing you against him. You close your eyes and cling to him, he’s firm and safe and you could stay there for days.


End file.
